Her Working Clothes
by ForHadesSake
Summary: This is a one-shot of future, married percabeth 10 years later where Percy cant resist Annabeth in her working clothes. Its M for a sexual content, also lots of fluff and percabeth cuteness. READ THE PREQUEL "FEELING NORMAL" -both stories are independent and can be read separately- but it will help you understand this one a little better!


**A little fanfiction that resulted on me thinking about the end of my latest percabeth ff "Feeling Normal" where Percy invents their future ft her working clothes and some other ideas there, this is that future becoming real ten years later. You dont have to read that fanfiction to read this one but I would so appreciate if you do, its also rated M. **

**I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Annabeth ditch her blueprints when she realized her eyes were closing involuntary, everyone had already left. She always stayed late even though she didn't have to but she wasn't the boss for nothing. She grabbed her bag and coat quickly and headed out the office. She walked down the street fast hoping to get to the subway without encountering any monsters on the way, this week had been especially full of them and it was the last thing she wanted.

It was Friday and the underground was pack with commuters going back home to enjoy the weekend. Her day was awful and to top it all it started raining a little when she was walking home. She was so tired and couldn't wait to get to her apartment and have some take out and a quiet evening in and then curl against Percy in bed.

"Percy, I'm home!" She called closing the door with her foot, she left her keys on the table and her bag on the floor (she wouldn't be working this weekend, Percy always complained about it and she didn't really have to) after that she hung her jacket.

There was no answer but a racket in the kitchen that indicated her 25 years old husband was cooking, it wasn't his turn tonight and she couldn't help but smile; then she saw his tie lying on the sofa, his shoes and socks and all evidence that he was around.

"What in the name of Hades are you doing?" She asked coming in, her hands in her hips.

"I should be asking you the same question!" He said closing the oven door and turning around to greet her. His white shirt was out of his pants and his sleeves were rolled up. He washed his hands in the sink and Annabeth frowned at the big pile of pots and pans and various utensils and cutlery "You shouldn't be here for at least another hour"

"That's how you receive your wife?" He walked towards her smiling that goofy grin of his and kissed her cheek. "Look at this mess, I don't know why you can't cook a meal without turning the kitchen upside down"

"Sorry, but it wasn't even my turn and you know my cooking is delicious. For example this amazing lasagna I was going to surprise you with if you hadn't came home this early"

"Aren't you glad I'm home?" He was always complaining about that too and he smiled brightly and really looked at her since she had entered the room. For all the gods, she was perfect. She took off her shoes and was glad to be standing in flat ground again.

"How...was your day?" He could feel the heat of the oven risen up over his skin so he moved away from it. He leaned on the counter and crossed his arms.

"Today I wanted to kill them all" She replied dead serious. "Sometimes I don't know if I don't make myself clear of if they are not listening. And I keep thinking what is their freaking problem while trying to figure out why in Hades did I hire them in the first place" He laughed and saw her leaned on the opposite counter, with one of her elbows resting on the granite and holding her heels with her other hand. "What about you?" He shrugged and brushed a hand through his messy hair.

"Not as crappy as yours, normal I guess...are you okay?" She did look really tired; maybe it was a coming period? But he did not for all the gods announced his guess out loud because it would be probably the last thing he'd do. He learned that the hard way.

"Headache" She sighed and he filled a glass of white wine and walked towards her with it. She smiled and took the bottle instead, which made him grinned, she touched the bottle to the glass making them cling and drank from it a long gulp and set it aside. He sipped the glass and stared at her longer. She started talking about her project and the people in the office who were getting it all wrong but he couldn't concentrate in her words any longer.

Her working clothes were always deadly for him. A modest length skirt, that it reveal enough of her long legs to get him going; her skirt hung a little just below her waist making it more defined and she had a white shirt tuck unevenly inside it, her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and two of the upper buttons were undone, her collar was a little to the right showing one of her bra straps. His eyes went up her bare neckline where he love to kiss; her makeup was almost nonexistent, just a touch in her eyes and lips and then her hair in a messy bun on her head that was slightly dump, blond curls framing her face and at the nape of her neck.

Her look was the product of the long day at work; she wouldn't go out like this in the mornings. He saw her leave after they had breakfast perfect and neat but he loved when she was back because she looked so much better.

"Percy, are you listening?" He broke from his dazed; she saw right through him and smiled teasingly. "Are you turned on right now?" She knew him all too well, his eyes turning a darker shade of green and his jaw set, he was turn on, she didn't have to look down to his pants to confirm it.

He couldn't resist the urged and walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, pressing himself against her leg, she smirked. She put her arms around his neck while his held her tightly against him in her lower back.

"I'm sorry Wise Girl, what were you saying?" The last thing he wanted was to anger her and get her day worse. He knew how she got when he wasn't listening. She shook her head dismissing its importance amused.

"Nothing" She touched his cheek and he pulled the pin from her hair and let it fall, massing her scalp with his fingers tips and she relaxed in his arms. He started kissing her slowly touching her body covered with those amazing working clothes. His hand got to the hem of her skirt and he snaked it under touching up her leg.

"What turned you so much?" She asked with humor in her eyes when he lifted her up to make her sit in the counter;

"I thought I should make your day better" she looked at him knowingly and tried to hide her grin biting her lip.

"These deadly clothes" He admitted brushing his hand over her shirt, from her breast to her waist. With his lips against her ear he said in a low voice "Did I ever tell you...you look amazing in them? When you come back from work...you always look so incredibly messy and perfect. I keep thinking of you while I'm at work, you leaning over some designs in your desk in this outfit, getting your hair in a bun because you can't work with your hair in your face, a pencil probably in your mouth while you're at it" He kissed and suck on her neck softly "And when you come back looking this way all I want to do is to push you against a wall or get in the shower with you and get you all wet" She was surely getting wet right now.

"Are you dirty talking me Perseus?" She asked faking scandal, she was blushed but that could be because of the kitchen temperature. His green eyes looked into hers and she smiled. Percy hardly ever went for the dirty talk.

"No, it's completely true. You know how much I love you in architect mode." His hands pushed her skirt up her thighs. "Your clothes are too sexy, I can't handle it" She didn't wear skirts all the time for work and when she did he just loved it.

"Its called professional" She said factually like she always did.

"For me they are just dead sexy and I'm completely jealous of whoever sees you in them all day at that office"

"Well you look just fine in working clothes too" She unbuttoned his white shirt to show his abs. His mouth went against her neck again, going down to the base of her throat and her collar bone.

"Is this our weddings'?" He asked hooking a finger on her white bra strap. It was not a normal strap it had complicated embroider designs.

"I didn't think you'll remember" He rushed to unbutton her shirt just enough to show her breasts picking out from her white and fancy lacy bra.

"I know all the underwear you wore in our honeymoon"

His mouth was on hers again and she talked with her lips against his. "That's funny 'cause I don't remember wearing any" She bit on his lip and pulled softly, he pushed her away and laughed.

"Yes, but this one is from our weeding night and it is the first time you ever wear it since that day"

"It's not like..." He brushed his thumb over the fine material, he could feel her nipple hard against it, she moaned when he pressed his thumb again. "It's not like we got married a long time ago"

"It's been almost seven months and you haven't wear it once" He eyed the delicate design tracing his fingers over the pattern, and how cute her breasts look under it, he like the way the see through material made her pinkish nipples look.

"I didn't know you kept such a record of my underwear" She said amused and he looked up and smirked.

"I do, like yesterday it was that pale one with little ribbons and two days ago it was the blue panties and bra that I like so much"

"You really do!" She laughed and shook her head "Unbelievable... And here I am thinking you never pay attention. I wish you pay attention to the important stuff"

"But that is very important!" He started undoing her shirt buttons again "You should wear this one more often, it looks adorable on you, I don't know why you haven't really"

"Because it's nice. And you're not nice when it comes to my underwear" He laughed because it was true.

"I'll try to be, I promise. Do you have the matching panties on?" She smirked and motioned with her eyes for him to check while she spread her legs the widest her skirt allowed, not much. He supported himself on the counter and looked between her legs to the bridal white panties.

He came level with her face again and kissed her passionately one of his arms around her waist while he slid his hand between her legs touching her soft inner thighs and then pressed her panties over her centre feeling the wetness seeping to his fingers.  
She moaned and he pressed harder still kissing her, when he never stopped moving his fingers she thought he was going to make her come like that, and it seemed rather cruel, she arched her body towards his hand and hit the cabinets directly behind her head hard.

"Ouch!" He stopped kissing her and looked up concerned; she touched the back of her head.

"Gods, are you okay Wise Girl?" He couldn't help it and started laughing.

"It's not funny!" She hit his arm.

"Sorry, I just want to make your day better not get you injured" He kissed her temple.

"As much as I like making love in the kitchen, why don't you check on the food and we carry on inside our bedroom"

"Or maybe we can go to the table"

"No" He pouted and walked to the oven "it's my make up for a crappy day, the bed is less messy" She hoped off the counter

"Go ahead, it'll be there in a minute" She walked out and he called "Annabeth! Don't get undress!"

After Percy had set the oven to a minimum giving them time for what he wanted to do, he went to his bedroom.

She was laying on her stomach, sprawled in the duvet, a hand supporting her chin up, still dress at his command. He smiled and started taking off his clothes not fast enough for her liking, but she was enjoying the show laughing. He kept his boxers on and went to lie beside her.

"After I'm done with you..."

"What?" She asked and rolled to be facing him; he laughed and pulled her close to him.

He started kissing her mouth slowly and she let him kiss her, enjoying it. Percy slid his warm hands up and down her back. He sat up and pulled her with him, so she was facing him sitting on his lap, her skirt high around her legs. He sucked on the soft spots under her ear and she moaned and waved her hands in his hair. His hands were caressing her legs.

"Can we discard the skirt already? I don't want to rip it in half" It wasn't a stretch material and he was pushing her legs opened around him.

"Is that the reason?" He asked mischievously, Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I bought it last month" She explained.

"And it would be very unfortunate if that was to happen but I so wanted to do this with your clothes on" He saw her expression.

"No way!"

"pleaseeee? I'll buy you another one" She was shaking her head "come on, they turned me on so much, you look so good in them"

"Are you saying that I look better with clothes on?" He laughed and shook his head.

"No. Okay, okay. It was worth a shot" He pulled the remaining of her shirt from inside her skirt and slid it down her shoulders. He made her laid down again. Seeing her in the bra and the skirt he swallowed and said "Can I please go to your office, can I? Can I? Can I?" She laughed at his childish voice.

"You want to come to my office?" He nodded eagerly "Gods you're such a teenager Perseus"

"Let's have teenager sex in your desk. You know you want to" He brushed one finger down her stomach and she rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Undress me, maybe after how you do tonight I'll consider it"

"On Monday then" He winked and got to the task at hand "Where's the zipper of this thing?" He looked at her sides and she lifted her body a little and unzipped it from  
behind and he helped her out of it.

That white lingerie gave him flashbacks. "I feel like it's our weeding night again" She smiled.

"Without the hotel and that view" He pressed her body against the mattress. He removed her bra and let it fall on the floor.

"I don't need any of that. Now...you can't move this one is on me. Any special requests?" He looked into her eyes, after so many years of course he knew what she liked but he wanted her to say it out loud. Her lips curled into a smile. And he touched intently between her legs just to build more anticipation.

She caught his mouth and kissed him hard but he didn't let her go very far before pulling away "Go down on me" she said against his lips, he tried to hide his smile but failed. Of course she wanted him to go down on her, she had been asking for it since the first time he ever attempted that when they were 17.

His hands skimmed over her waist and downwards. He started kissing down her body, sucking on her nipples and trailing kisses down her stomach, he pulled her soaked panties down delicately.

He kissed her legs and her thighs, and then sucked on her inner thighs finishing his wet trail against her clit, she moaned loudly when his licked intently on her centre and spread her legs for him. His fingers touched her erect clit very slightly and then he moved one hand over her breast and pinch and caressed her nipples, she was so sensitive to that and her moaning increased volume and she fisted her hands in his hair and pushed his face against her. It was her favorite and she wasn't going to last long, soon she started arching her back but he stopped before it went too far.

He laughed when he heard her grumbled "Don't be impatient" He said and sat up, she reached her hand over and grabbed his hard erection still in his boxers, she touched through the fabric and pulled back the sensitive skin a few times before he could stop her and pushed her hands away. "You can't move Wise Girl!" He laughed at her expression.

He turned her around and she looked over her shoulder at the same moment he was taking off his boxers. At 25 his figure was still amazingly tone and gorgeous and she couldn't help but smile.

"You're going to like this so much" He said and he positioned himself above her, he kissed her shoulder and cheek.

"Seaweed Brain, come on" She wiggled and brushed his erection on her ass repeatedly.

"Don't be naughty, you can't move remember?" He pushed her down by the waist.

"Humph! I hate this rule. Come on!"

"Life is hard" He held her down with more force but she was strong and the last thing he wanted was for her to take charge, he would be lost in a second.

"Like you" She moved a hand back to brushed his erection but he moved away laughing.

"Oh no, you started making bad jokes, better let's get this over with"

"I don't even know what you're waiting for..." She let out a breath a little annoyed, she lay down completely, defeated and Percy smiled.

"Exactly that" He whispered against her ear when he laid down over her, she shuddered and moaned at their hot skins press together. He touched between her legs with his finger slightly and she moaned, she was very wet again. "The moment you get annoyed, it makes you so wet" She lifted her ass and brushed his tip making him groaned loudly, she smile triumphantly.

He couldn't wait any longer so he guided himself towards her entrance and pushed inside. They both moaned and he started trusting very slowly just a few inches inside her. He groaned when he went all the way inside her trusting a couple of times to go back to trust in the first inches. He did this over and over again making a pattern. He loved so much the sounds that came out of her mouth, involuntary.

It took her a minute to realize what he was doing "Percy no!" She gripped the duvet in her fists. "Please go deeper and fast" but he kept his trusts slow and in the very first section of her. "Agh! I'm going to kill you" He smile and kissed her neck.

"I love you" He let out breathless. He held her by her waist and she couldn't move. His pace was so slow, almost tortuous.

"Go faster." She urged and swallowed a scream "Oh gods!" He kissed her shoulder blades and tried not to bite too hard on her neck "Percy please I don't know how you can stand it" He groaned in response and shifted a little.

He didn't want to give himself to the pleasure because he would be lost and he wanted to hold after making her come twice.

Her next scream came muffled against the bed and he smiled triumphantly, "Agh!"

"There it is" He grunted acknowledging her G spot. He sneaked his arms around her sliding his arms over the front part of her body, allowing her to move while he pinched her nipple with one hand and touched her clit with the other. She came loudly a second after he touched it and he pulled out of her quickly, he kissed her neck and moved away from her collapsed body on the bed.

She rolled over after a few minutes, breathless and sweaty, with her eyes closed.

"You little..." She started, panting, the corner of her lips curled up. "It- was so- good" She breathed out.

He smile and waited for her sitting painfully beside her, it was so hard not to come when she came.  
Her body always pulled him towards it when he heard her moaned that way, he was lost. And it was almost impossible to come after her when she was in charge.

"You" She said still breathless when she opened her eyes and tried to reach over at his throbbing erection, he smiled and held her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Any crimes you'll like to report? You say you wanted to kill me" He couldn't help his big grin.

"I hate you so much" But she was smiling. Annabeth sat up a little and extended her arm "Let me, please" and when she said it like that he wanted to give himself over to her and be at her complete mercy.

"No, just tell me when you're calm enough" She sucked in air and nodded. He shifted in his place uncomfortable.

"Come here" She said and smirked. He lay on top of her, pressing hard against her body.

"I'm going to make you come repeatedly" He whispered against her mouth. "Multiple orgasms" he announced looking into her grey eyes, the room was darker now even though they had the light on her nightstand on.

"Don't make me beg again" He smirked and kissed her mouth.

"I wish I could, but I won't be holding that long"

"Multiple orgasms?" She asked amused, her chest was still moving rapidly up and down.

"I'll try" He kissed her again.

"Am I allowed to move?" He shook his head.

"You won't if you want multiple orgasms, but in my state, I don't think I'll have much say" she smirked and felt him pressing against her centre.

"Ready?"

"So not ready" He felt so good again tightly wrapped around him and he was consumed in pleasure.

"Gods Annabeth" he started pushing inside her long and slow but going faster every time, so far she wasn't moving just kissing his mouth every now and then.

"I love you" She said and bite on his lips and put her legs around his hips. He groaned and she dig her nails deep in his back. He pushed deeper inside and she couldn't keep still and started meeting his hips with every trust, he managed not to scream and gritted his teeth tightly, she kissed his jaw. "That way! Yes..." She encouraged and his response was to groan.

Every other position was fun but nothing was better than to look at each other's face while they were making love.

"Come inside me" She managed to say against his cheek. He called her name and tried to hold for her a little longer but just as he felt her walls tightening around him he came buried deep inside her.

She received all her pleasure throwing her head back and crying out. He lay still buried against her neck, breathing hard. Their heartbeats were crazy and she tried to calm herself while she touched his cute jet black hair. He pulled out of her after a few minutes and rolled at her side, they both laid there breathless and panting.

"No multiple orgasms?" He asked, after a few minutes of just hearing each other's breathing, he was faltering which Annabeth thought so cute.

"To be honest? No, but it was _really_ amazing" He pouted and she giggled and kissed him.

"Sorry to disappoint you" She snuggled beside him and kissed his nose.

"I'm far from disappointed. You do know how to make my day better"

"Did I make your headache go away?" He brushed his hand up and down her back soothingly.

"Oh yes, I feel great" He kissed her temple and then her cheek. She sighed contently. "That was so good, so pleasurable"

"We need to do it this way every day. See how when I'm in control everything is _so _much better?" He smirked and she rolled her eyes. "You have to let me be in charge more often, gods know you absolutely love it" She scoffed but she knew it was true.

"I'm going to tell you I have a crappy day every single day"

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked intertwining his fingers with hers and looking at her ring on her finger.

"I seriously don't know Kelp Head" She kissed the side of his mouth.

They stayed in silence breathing deeply at unison. The rain was falling really hard now Annabeth realized.

What could be better than amazing love making, food and wine and hearing the rain falling heavily with this guy? She smiled at him and support her chin up in her elbow, with her other hand she touched his black hair, Percy was tracing patterns with his finger in her back.

"I made some changes to our house today while I was having lunch, can I show you later?" Percy smiled with utter adoration.

"You change that house every five minutes, I don't even knew if there's anything left from the original design" She laughed and nodded.

"I don't know either but you'll like what I add, or I hope so"

"I'm sure I will Wise Girl"

"I don't think I'll ever going to be satisfied with the result you know...I just keep seeing things to improve"

"How do you do it? With the rest of your work, know when they are finished I mean" She scrunched her eyebrows, and Percy thought she looked adorable, blushed and sweaty with messier hair that before...

"I never really thought about it, I guess I just know"

"Then you'll know when our house is good enough for us" She smiled brightly and he touched her cheek. She laid down on his arm, her head right beside his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. "We have time, the land is there and it's not going anywhere"

There was a pause and she gathered up courage to tell him what she had been wanting to tell him all week.

"Percy..." He waited for her to continue "I stopped taking pills a week ago" He analyzed the sentence in his mind and when he got it looked back at her nightstand, were in fact the pills were gone. How could he miss that, he had seen her do it every single day of her life just before they went to bed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He looked at her and she bite her lip.

"I just... Went to the gynecologist and asked her about it"

"What? When?!"

"Last week"

"We should really work on this communication thing, it's a big deal in marriages" She laughed

"Sorry, I wanted to tell you. I didn't want you to be angry, and then I realized you might be angry if I didn't tell you...So are you angry?"

"Annabeth of course not! But it _is_ a big deal. We have been doing it all week, oh my gods we have been doing it all week. What does that mean?" She laughed at his sudden nervousness and sat up a little to look at him. "Wait, what did the doctor said?"

"I went to ask about it, if I should stop taking them all together and what to expect. She said yes and then just to wait, its unpredictable obviously, above all because I've been in it for like 10 years" Percy realized it was true, Annabeth had been on the pill even before they started having sex for regulation matters or whatever "I could get pregnant two years from now or maybe next week"

"Oh my gods" He muttered and sat up in bed too. He squinted at her "is that why we have been doing it every single day?" He smirked.

"It might be" She said and he smile wider.

"You could be pregnant right now" It dawned on him.

"Don't worry, it's unlikely. I've been on them too long, I have to wait for my body to normalize"

"I'm so excited" He kissed her and she smile relaxed that he was okay with it.

"Really? You're okay with it even though I didn't ask you?"

"Of course, we are going to make love all the time!" She laughed and rolled her eyes, and then he put his arms around her turning serious "We've talked about this before Wise Girl, of course I'm excited. A little cute baby" She smile brightly and kissed him

"You don't think we should be already living in our house before having kids?" She was concerned and bite on her lip, it made him smile. He grabbed her face in his hands

"We have lots of time for that, we can move later. This apartment is big enough for three, even four people. And I'm sure that house will be big enough for us and ten kids, we can wait" She loved when he said they were going to have ten kid, it made her fuzzy for some reason, thinking about kids.

"And...Do you think it's okay if we start now? We've only been married seven months"

"I don't know what you're talking about Annabeth! We've been married ten years" and it really seemed like it, she laughed and clear of all doubt smiled brightly and hugged him burying her face in his neck. "Come on, we move together when we were barely 20, we went through everything together and survive sharing the same place we can do this, I feel I married you a long time ago"

"I love you" She said against his neck and kissed it.

"I love you too and I can't wait to start making babies, I seriously think we should make love three times a day, just to be sure. Trying to get multiple orgasms might help" They laughed still in each other's arms, Percy kissed her temple.

"Em Percy, I seriously think your lasagna is burning"

"Oh shit" He got up quickly picking up his boxers and run out. Annabeth got up too and started putting some pajamas on.

"Wise girl! I assure you that when you taste this lasagna you're going to get multiple orgasms" He called and she couldn't help but laugh and went to meet him in the kitchen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**You can click on my profile to read the PREQUEL! "Feeling Normal" **


End file.
